


An Unrelenting Obsession

by Dream_Was_Found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Character Death, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dissociation, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, Police, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stalking, Therapy, Trauma, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Was_Found/pseuds/Dream_Was_Found
Summary: George is Dream's best friend, at least that's what he thinks. To Dream and everyone else it's plain to see he's just an obsessed stalker infatuated with Dream in every way possible.---AN: No, I am not advocating for stalking, obsessive behavior or rape/non-con in anyway and I also have no intention of painting these topics in a light manner. These are serious and have traumatic consequences. Rest assured that the stalker/rapist will not get a happy ending, I'm not going to reward their actions in this work.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds the player GeorgeNotFound to be a common occurrence in his Hypixel games, an obvious stream sniper, but he was friendly...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: creepy behaviors, implied stalking

**Dream’s POV**

“Well hello again GeorgeNotFound,” Dream chuckled as he turned towards the clout goggle-wearing character in Minecraft. “That’s three for three today.” Dream scanned the chat for George’s response.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Pog?

“Yeah, pog indeed.” Dream leaned back in his chair as he watched his stream chat scroll by, intrigued by the amount of people saying things like “welcome back” or “GEORGE!” in their messages. It would be confusing to someone who had never tuned into one of Dream’s streams before and this was their first time. 

It was almost half a year since Dream had started streaming on Twitch and during that time, GeorgeNotFound, or George was a common occurrence to show up in his Hypixel lobbies. It put Dream off a bit at first, concerned about GeorgeNotFound stream sniping because he always seemed to be following him through every lobby even if he was nicknamed. But George didn’t abuse his luck and took the games seriously and just as normal as any other player would’ve, every time Dream fought against George it was on fair terms.

Dream didn’t make plans anytime soon to have George as a friend however, finding it to be weird to become even closer to someone who was practically “stalking” him. He was just an acquaintance, a friendly face in his Bed Wars games. 

“Ha! Take that George!” Dream exclaimed as he threw him off the edge of his base before quickly breaking his bed. George was eliminated not long after when he respawned and Dream was met with a victory flashing on his screen as Minecraft fireworks popped up on the sides. 

**GeorgeNotFound:** Gg.

Dream smiled and typed out a reply to George.

**Dream:** gg to you too, prepare to get destroyed in the next game

* * *

**GeorgeNotFound joined the game.**

**Tubbo:** Who?

**ItsFundy:** ???

“Who? Chat who’s this George person?” Tommy scratched his head as he stopped moving his character in order to read the chat. He was confused, he had never heard of Dream once talk of anyone named George; the only one he sort of knew of was Spifey, but that was it. But George must’ve been close to Dream if he got onto the SMP server, invitees had to go through Dream before getting approved to join the server. “Guess I’ll ask Dream himself.”

Tommy called Dream up on discord as he watched the chat, who was just as confused as he was. Some messages were saying things like he was a stream sniper, or a friend of Dream’s from Hypixel, but Tommy couldn’t be 100% sure unless he checked with Dream. The familiar Discord noise of someone joining the call sounded out and Tommy jumped into action.

“Dream! My buddy, how are we today?”

“ _ Tired, I’m supposed to be editing a video right now, what do you want Tommy? I swear if you griefed the server or somet- _ ”

“No no no! How could you accuse me of such a thing Dream? People wouldn’t call me Trusty Tommy if I did such a crime.”

“ _ Then what do you wanna talk about? _ ”

“I’m playing the SMP server with Tubbo and Fundy right now and someone I never seen before just joined the server.”

“ _ What? Who? _ ”

Tommy hastily glanced down at the Minecraft chat to see who it exactly was. The fact that Dream didn’t acknowledge that he had invited the person concerned him to say the very least.

“GeorgeNotFound? Is that one of your friends or something?”

“ _ You’ve got to be kidding me. _ ”

“I’m guessing that’s a no?” Tommy was met with silence on Dream’s end. “Dream?”

**Dream joined the game.**

**Dream:** George, get on Hypixel right now.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Ok.

**GeorgeNotFound left the game.**

**Dream left the game.**

“ _ Seeya Tommy and stream, I gotta go and deal with something at the moment. _ ” Dream then left the call, leaving Tommy in somewhat of a state of shock. Was this George person not invited by Dream? Then who got him on the server?

“Well, that was WeirdChamp, am I right chat?”

* * *

Dream was thoroughly disturbed now as he waited for his account to connect to the Hypixel server. No one else on the Dream SMP server knew of George except for Sapnap, but Dream knew that George and Sapnap weren’t friends and Dream trusted that Sapnap wouldn’t just invite someone without his permission. It probably meant that George was hacking, or did something to get the I.P. address for the private server and force his way through. 

Additional to George’s previous actions of following him everywhere on Hypixel made the whole situation even more creepy and Dream felt a shiver run up his spine when he thought about George even stalking him in real life if it was that extreme. He connected to the Hypixel server and immediately set on privately messaging George through the chat.

**Dream:** George, what the hell man? 

**Dream:** How the hell did you get in? 

**GeorgeNotFound:** ???

**GeorgeNotFound:** I was invited on the first day it started, you don’t remember? Rude.

**Dream:** NO. NO I DIDN’T.

**Dream:** I’m not playing these games anymore with you.

**Dream:** I never said anything about your stream sniping habits on Hypixel because it wasn’t that bad, but this went too far. You’re really starting to creep me out.

**GeorgeNotFound:** Who said I was stream sniping? 

Dream’s blood ran cold at those words and he instinctively turned around to scan his room for any anomalies, letting out a sigh of relief when it came up with nothing.

**Dream:** Cut the bs dude. 

**Dream:** Stop trying to act so buddy buddy with me, I don’t even know who you are and frankly, I never want to. This is the last time I’ll ever talk to you, goodbye.

Dream didn’t even wait for a reply before he added GeorgeNotFound to the ignore list and logged out of Hypixel. He was stressed out of his mind, from editing late at night, hardly getting any sleep; now he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep, stuck on the question that still hung in the air.

_ How the fuck did he get on the private server? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream enjoys opening fan mail, perhaps not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: obsessive behaviors, stalking

**Dream’s POV**

Dream had made a Twitter post on the same day of the incident, addressing the issue of overly obsessive stans and explaining that it made him uncomfortable. He also said that there was a reason why he was mostly anonymous, it was because he didn’t want people interfering with his real life. The post was well received, most people had figured out that the post was the aftermath from the GeorgeNotFound incident. Clips were scattered all around the timeline of Tommy’s stream where George had suddenly appeared on the server and the user expressing their distaste for the stalking player. 

It wasn’t long before someone found George’s Twitter account, which had the same Twitter handle as his Minecraft username; it was surprising that no one had looked it up out of curiosity for the reoccurring player in Dream’s stream games.

Dream didn’t know that George had a Twitter, he never bothered to search for just a random person that he had no intention of friending. He felt sort of guilty when he saw his fans witch hunting the hell out of George on his Twitter account and was about to ask them to stop. But that was before he saw what George’s profile really had to offer.

GeorgeNotFound was a stalker, and a delusional one at that. Dream was deeply disturbed by George's dedication of updating his followers and “fans” of a nonexistent relationship between him and Dream. George believed that he was a part of the “Dream Team,” a group consisting of him, Sapnap and Dream. Every amount of detail in George’s posts were hauntingly accurate and downright terrifying in Dream’s opinion. 

Because he never teamed up with George for Minecraft Championships or Minecraft Ultimate. George had additionally had a YouTube channel where he would upload videos similar to Dream’s. But he never collaborated with George before for a video; George had never created a plug-in for him. Clips of Dream’s videos were cut up in a way so that George eliminated Sapnap’s voice completely out of the audio and instead inserted his own voice over, acting like he and Dream were the best of friends. Scrolling down led Dream to see that both the likes and comments of the videos were disabled, probably due to hate George had got.

His Twitch painted another story and Dream couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man, especially when he went back in the vods and saw that George had a face cam; he was a cute British boy that people would surely simp for, but it didn’t change the fact that the boy was deranged as hell. George’s Twitch averaged around 4 viewers at max at the time Dream started streaming and boosted to about 30 when he started to keep on magically joining into Dream’s games somehow. He couldn’t seem to hold the viewer count for long, turning most people away by his delusional conversations with himself, acting like he was talking to Dream, Sapnap, or anyone else that Dream was friends with.

But at the end of the day, George still made Dream uncomfortable and he felt guilty for even feeling pity for the man. He didn’t feel safe, it felt like he shouldn’t feel safe around such a potentially dangerous person. Dream knew he shouldn’t be condoning this type of behavior, especially when he could mysteriously feel the gaze of hostile eyes focusing on him from the darkness. He never met George in real life and would never want to, but he couldn’t stop feeling as if George was standing right behind him.

So he blocked George on everywhere he could find; it would surely fare well for the deranged man as well because he wouldn’t be enabling him. Things were going smoothly ever since he completely separated himself from George and he was in a good mood, especially since he was going to be going through fan mail from his P.O. box. 

Dream sorted through the fanart that was sent to him, categorizing them by color so he could set them up in a spectrum for his fan work room. The only things that were left to be opened were the letters, and Dream spent as much time as he could reading through them with joy and content. The letters that were sent to him contained so much genuine sincerities and good wishes that it warmed his heart to its very core.

“Oof, last one.” Dream gingerly picked up the last letter with care. He found the pink envelope to be endearing and the small touch of heart stickers closing the envelope just made it even better. He hummed as he peeled the heart sticker off and opened the envelope. Inside was some lined paper, folded around a stack of thicker papers, or that’s what he thought it was. He lifted the flap of the lined paper up to read what the letter had to offer.

“FUCK!” Dream dropped the letter and scrambled backwards quickly, photos spilling out from its paper cage. They weren’t any photos, they were photos of _him_ ; photos of him in his room recording videos, photos of him lazily laying on top of his bed, photos of him naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist after he had showered. Someone knew what he looked like, someone was really watching him.

Dream cautiously peeked at the writing behind the photos on the lined paper, wanting to see if who he had thought was responsible for this was really the right one. 

* * *

***the letter***

Dear Dream,

Why did you block me on everything? That’s quite mean of you, I thought we were best friends? Maybe even more? You can’t keep me away forever Dream, Clay Anderson, I know who you are. I’ve seen you. You’ve seen the proof for yourself. Unblock me on everything and I want to continue what we had before, I want to talk to you again Dream...or I’ll leak these online for everyone to see, along with your address. 

Love can’t be stopped, and that’s exactly what’s happening right now. Heh, yes, I really do mean to say that I love you. Sorry it may come as a surprise because I never wanted to say it on stream, but in reality, I’m really quite shy and get flustered easily. I felt bad that you always told me that you loved me but I never returned it, so I’ll repay the favor right now.

I love you, Dream. I love you with all my heart and nothing can stop us from being together. We were always meant to be. <3

Love, 

George :)

* * *

Dream’s tongue was stuck in his throat and he could hardly breathe, unable to believe what was really happening. He was terrified, his hands shaking as he reached for his phone as his thumb hovered over Sapnap’s contact. He wasted no time on pressing it and bringing the ringing phone up to his ear.

“ _Hello? Dream? Why’d you call me at this random time in the day?_ ”

“Sapnap oh my god, jesus fucking christ. He’s a psycho.”

“ _What? Who is?_ ”

“You remember that GeorgeNotFound guy that I blocked and ignored?”

“ _Ugh, not him again. What happened this time_?”

“I…” Dream ran a hand through his hair, finding some relief in the way his fingers tugged on the strands roughly. “He...I was going through my fan mail and he sent me a letter. A letter that contained _real life_ photos of me Sapnap. How the FUCK did he get them? How does he know that it’s me? Is he watching me? I’m scared as hell man. I don’t want to unblock him or text him, but he said he would leak the photos if I didn’t. I’m so terrified that it’ll become something even worse, because he must know where I live if he has taken pictures of me.”

“ _Whoa whoa whoa, take some deep breaths, okay Dream? Have you...have you gone to the police about this? You can file like, a restraining order or something._ ”

“No, but...would I be more in danger if I went to the police? I feel like he’s just watching every move I take and like I’m in a constant state of danger.”

“ _Well, if he ever does leak them, wouldn’t he not have any credibility? He’s already been witchhunted so much, I don’t think anyone would believe him if he said it was you. You could always say that it’s just a hoax and that it’s not really you._ ”

“I mean...I guess. Should I just wait it out then?”

“ _I’m not really the best person for this advice, but I would say yeah. Make sure you always have a way to contact someone on the outside if you ever feel in danger, okay? I’m always available, don’t worry._ ”

“Thank you, Sapnap. You’re such a great friend.”

“ _No thanks needed, I just want to make sure you’re safe...okay? Perhaps update me everyday on how it’s going?_ ”

“Will do.”

“ _Okay, do you want to talk about anything else then?_ ”

“Not really, I think I’m good for now. Thanks again.”

“ _Wishing you luck man. Goodbye._ ”

“Goodbye.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's streaming, still feeling a little bit paranoid and rightfully so because he is suddenly interrupted mid-stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: home invasion, blood, violence, graphic depictions of rape/non-con, gun being used as a threatening tool, hyperventilation

**Dream’s POV**

About 4 days had passed since he discovered George’s letter, and there was no news online at all about his photos being leaked.  _ So was he bluffing? But he took the pictures, why would he not use them?  _ Dream wondered as he tapped his fingers against his desk, waiting to get onto the SMP server. He hadn’t even contacted George at all, but nothing had happened as a consequence, it was as if the original letter had never been sent.

Dream slipped his headset over his ears as he started up the stream, wanting to take his mind off of all the chaos that had been going on recently and to also catch up with his community. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t avoided Twitter ever since George’s account was discovered.

He joined the Discord channel that already had Sapnap in it, coming in to hear the man humming some song. 

“ _ Hey Dream! Hello chat as well, _ ” Sapnap cheerfully greeted and Dream watched as his chat was spammed with various forms of greetings to meet his. 

“Hello everyone,” Dream started. “I was probably just gonna stream with ‘ol Sappy Nappy on the SMP server today, probably set up some traps or something like that.”

“ _ Sounds like a plan to me. _ ”

“Then let’s get started.”

* * *

Dream was feeling upbeat, a large smile plastered on his face when he listened to the banters between Sapnap and Tommy, finding a great amount of amusement in it. They were arguing about Sapnap setting up a trap for Tommy and succeeding in killing the teen. Sapnap’s gloating for his triumph eventually got the best of Tommy, who angrily left the call, causing Sapnap to go into a fit of laughter.

_ CRASH. _

“The hell?” Dream immediately lifted one side of his headphones to listen more closely at the sudden sound. He could still hear the sound of falling glass coming from the end of the hall, the direction of his bedroom. “Uhhhh, sorry chat, I’ll be right back.” Dream muted his mic for the stream, but still had it on for Sapnap to hear.

“ _ Are you okay? What’s happening, Dream? _ ” Sapnap asked, concerned at the loud shattering noise. 

“Dunno,” Dream admitted. “I’m just gonna check it out real quick.” He completely set down his headphones on his desk and got up; his heart beat racing even more with every step he took. His body filled with dread as he approached the closed door to his bedroom at the end of the hall. The door knob felt freezing cold in his hand and it took all his courage to twist his wrist and fling the door wide open.

The scene he was met with was his fully broken bedroom window, shattered glass scattered all around covered with drops of blood. A large, scarlet puddle lay in the center of the mess, surrounding a large shard of glass stained with blood as if it was stabbed into someone and then pulled out. A bloody handprint smeared on the beige carpet confirmed that this wasn’t some animal that had crashed into his window, but an actual  _ person. _

There was a trail of blood leading from the chaos to his closet, the sliding door had been grabbed by the bloody hand and Dream instantly knew that the intruder was hiding inside his closet. His mind was at war; should he leave now and call the police, or should he brave through it and take his chances? Dream had no way to know what was hiding behind the door, waiting for him. He froze when he heard the sound of a voice.

“H-help...please help. I’m hurt, please,” The quaint voice pleaded, the person it belonged to had a British accent and was probably a young male, but he couldn’t tell through the shakiness of the stranger’s voice. 

“How do I know you won’t hurt me? You’re the one who broke into my apartment.” Dream gulped and kept his distance from the closet, still cautious of getting too close to the possible source of danger.

“Please!” The voice was louder, more strained this time. “I was running away from someone and I had nowhere else to go. They were chasing me down the outside stairwell and I managed to crash into here before they noticed. I saw them go past the window and further down; I think they might be gone now, but I can’t be sure.” A broken sob followed the stranger’s pleas and it took Dream just a moment to realize that the person was hyperventilating and crying. “Please help, please help me. I’m scared, so scared.”

Their voice was sincere and the goodness in Dream’s heart couldn’t ignore someone in need of help.  _ They’re hurt, holy shit. Fuck, I can’t believe I doubted them even though they were obviously in so much pain. I’ll make sure to apologize after I make sure they’re okay.  _ Dream thought as he gripped the side of the sliding door and forcefully pushed it to the side, slamming it open.

Dream didn’t have time to react when the stranger pounced on him, tackling and pinning him to the ground with their slippery, blood-soaked hands. Dream was in shock, unable to fully comprehend the situation as he stared into the eyes of a crazed, young man, a person he thought he recognized from somewhere. 

“Surprise Dream!” The stranger said, his lips curling into a twisted smile. Dream was about to ask for the stranger to identify himself, but he knew why the oddly cute facial features of the guy were familiar to him. It was  _ George,  _ GeorgeNotFound to be exact. Dream’s gut twisted in fear as he tried to squirm out of the British boy’s grip, but to no avail.

“FUCK! LET GO OF ME!” Dream shouted, tears streaming down his face; he was terrified, afraid that this would be the end of his life. Having a stalker was already bad enough online, but George was right in front of him and had a look like he wanted to devour Dream. His fight or flight instincts took in and he drove his knee upwards into George’s stomach, causing the boy to double over and fall to his side, winded. 

Dream took the opening to hastily get to his feet and get away from his stalker; he needed to grab his phone and call the police, but he had left it in his office/guest bedroom. He was about to break into a sprint, but tripped over himself when George grabbed his ankle at the very last second. Dream grunted when he felt one of the pieces of glass slice his forearm as George tried to pull Dream towards himself.

“Stop fighting Dream! You’re so annoying sometimes. Can’t you see that I just want to talk to you? We’re friends after all, you should be excited to finally see me in person after knowing me only online for five years. We planned to meet up, remember? We even told and teased our fans about it! So why are you being so weird?” George rambled on, his words adding more fear into Dream’s head when he saw the extent to how delusional and psychotic George was.

“You’re not my friend, I don’t even know  _ you _ . You’re a stalker and a…” Dream drew back his free leg into himself and kicked George square in the face. “PSYCHO!” George’s hands disappeared from Dream’s leg to grab at his now broken nose, giving Dream the opportunity to get up to his feet and dash out the open door. 

Dream sprinted down the hall, not bothering to even look behind to see if George was following him. He almost slipped and fell when he took a sudden turn to his burst into his office, eyes immediately scanning the room for his phone. The phone was still laying on the side of his desk where he had last left it and he quickly grabbed it.

“C’MON!” Dream screamed as he attempted to press the correct numbers on his keypad, but his fingers kept on uncontrollably shaking and he couldn’t even actually press on the keypad half of the time because of the slippery blood coating his fingers. The feeling of cold metal on his temple sent a shiver through his whole body. His eyes flicked towards the touch, gasping when he saw George right next to him, one hand holding his bloody nose and the other wrapped around the gun aimed at his head.

“Drop it,” George ordered, his eyes ice cold. Dream loosened his grip and let the phone fall to the floor with a small thump. 

“Holyshitholyshit fuck please.” Dream's throat felt even tighter and his whole body tensed just from the sight of the firearm. “Are...are you going to…”

“Shoot you?” George finished and Dream nodded slightly. “I will if you don’t get on your knees right now.” Dream dropped to the floor, collapsing onto his knees as he gazed at the trained gun against his forehead with pure fear in his eyes. “Good boy,” George cooed and Dream wanted to throw up. The muzzle of the gun pressed harder onto his forehead and Dream shut his eyes tight and took a shuddering breath.

_ Zzziiiip. _

Dream flinched at the sound and also at the feeling of something hard and hot slap against his face. He didn’t need more clues to know what was happening, he knew what exactly George wanted him to do and he burst into tears.

“Awww, Dream baby, don’t cry. It’ll be quick, okay? Then you can get back to your stream, maybe we can play a few games after stream?” Dream’s ears perked up at the mention of his stream.

_ Stream...live...I muted the stream...but I was in a call with Sapnap. SAPNAP. Sapnap can hear me right now, he can get me help.  _

“Open your eyes, I want to see how pretty they are, babe.” Dream’s eyes hesitantly opened and cringed at the sight of George’s length right in front of his face, which was even more terrifying when he saw how long and girthy it was despite its proportions to the rest of George’s body. “Now open your mouth.” Dream shook his head, already imagining the foul thoughts of his lips over George’s cock and he bit his tongue to clear his mind. “I said,  _ open. _ ” Dream refused to open them still, his whole entire body working against the order to get as far away from the Devil’s incarnate. George let out a heavy sigh and sat down in front of Dream to get on the same level as him. 

“Oh actually, I forgot about something,” George laughed to himself and shoved his hand into his jeans pocket whilst his other hand still held the gun again Dream’s head. Dream watched as George fished out a couple of zip ties from his pocket. Dream was startled when George pushed him down and flipped him over to his back, his knee firmly planted in the center of Dream’s back so he was effectively pinning him down. George grabbed both of Dream’s arms and forcefully pulled them backwards and crossed them over Dream’s back, using the zip tie to tightly tie his two thumbs together. 

Dream’s breath quickened as he began to hyperventilate, breathing even harder when George flipped him around again, straddling his chest and the gun returned to its place on his forehead. It felt like his heart was bursting out of his chest when George leaned over and connected his lips to Dream’s jugular. Dream screamed out in pain when George opened his mouth to harshly bite into his skin, feeling the teeth drawing some blood.

“SAPNAP! SAPNAP! SAPNAP OH GOD PLEASE HELP!”  _ Please help oh god he’s going to kill me I’m going to die here I don’t want to get raped please Sapnap Sapnap Sapnap HELP ME.  _ Dream wailed and cried out when George ripped his teeth away from his neck, tearing away a tiny part of his skin. 

“Sapnap?” George’s eyes turned even more murderous. “You’re supposed to call out  _ my name,  _ Dream.” Dream only replied with the shake of his head, fully knowing the risks he was taking, but anything was better than just taking it. “You need to be punished.” Dream shook his head even more as George reached up towards Dream’s desk to snatch the wireless headphones off of it. 

Dream was honestly confused at George’s action, especially when the headphones were placed on his head and adjusted so they were directly over his ears and the mic positioned near his mouth.  _ Why is this a punishment? _

“ _ DREAM DREAM DREAM OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY. I’M GOING TO GET YOU HELP, BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO REACH THE POLICE IN YOUR AREA. _ ”

“Sapna-” Dream was cut off by George suddenly shifting closer to his face and the pre-cum covered head of George’s cock being thrust into his open mouth before George brought his hips more forward and sending more of his length into Dream’s mouth. With the gun at his head, Dream knew better than to bite down on the phallic object that was pounding against the back of his throat and causing him to gag. It was too fast, too hard, too deep, every movement of George’s hips made him choke and violently gag; his legs kicking against the floor as he struggled to breathe. 

“Ah, fuck, Dream,” George groaned. “Feels good babe.” Dream couldn’t hear George’s statement, mind too focused on the dick slamming down his throat and also on the struggle to breathe adequately to not pass out from his gag reflex being repeatedly triggered. Dream’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as darkness began to creep in the sides of his vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap hates hearing Dream cry out in pain and distress, he needs to help him however he can right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: rape/non-con, gun used as a threatening tool, vomit

**Sapnap’s POV**

Things had been going well ever since Dream told Sapnap about his encounter with George’s letter, the one containing actual photos of Dream. Sapnap pushed the thoughts and memories of GeorgeNotFound to the back of his mind, not wanting to mention it in front of Dream and possibly causing him to go into a state of paranoia. So Sapnap and Dream decided to stream around 4 days after, confident that nothing could go wrong. Sapnap shouldn’t have completely ignored the possibility of George living nearby to Dream if he was able to snap pictures of his best friend. He should’ve been more careful.

The sound of glass shattering made Sapnap jump and he watched as Dream’s Minecraft character stopped moving.

“ _ The hell? Uhhhh, sorry chat, I’ll be right back _ .” 

Sapnap heard Dream click on something and assumed that he had muted his mic from the chat, but he could still Dream just fine.

“Are you okay? What’s happening, Dream?”

“ _ Dunno _ ,” Dream replied. “ _ I’m just gonna check it out real quick _ .” 

The familiar sound of Dream taking off his headset and setting it down onto his desk sounded out. Footsteps receded into the distance through Dream’s mic and Sapnap was just left there to wait for his friend’s return. 

Constant worry was flowing through Sapnap’s mind and he nervously tapped his foot against the ground. He checked Dream’s Twitch chat and saw that most of the chat was just as worried as he was. Sapnap prayed to god that Patches had just knocked something over, and that something more sinister in nature wasn’t happening to Dream right at that moment.

“Don’t worry, chat.” Sapnap tried to keep the tone of his voice as upbeat as possible to assure the chat that Dream was just fine. “I bet that it’s nothing too bad, maybe something just fell or maybe Patches just knocked something over.” The statement brought a sense of confidence over Sapnap as it did for the chat and things seemed to calm down just a little. 

Sapnap put Dream in a cobblestone box in Minecraft to ensure that he wouldn’t get attacked by mobs while he was afk and set off to gather more iron in the mines. He had gotten about half a stack of iron ore before he was interrupted by the dull sounds of slamming and pounding in the background of Dream’s mic.

“ _ Fuck! Let go of me! _ ” 

“Dream?” Sapnap closed Minecraft, too concerned for his friend to care about some blocky game. He went back to Discord and turned up Dream’s volume so he could hear what was happening more clearly. “Dream? What’s going on?”

Another thud sounded in the background and Sapnap immediately muted his own mic so that Dream’s stream couldn’t hear him as well. Things were just a joke anymore, Sapnap could just feel that something was very wrong, like Dream was in grave danger.

“ _ Psycho! _ ” 

He heard Dream’s voice again and the sound of someone sprinting closer and closer to the mic of Dream’s headset until they were right next to it. “ _ C’mon! _ ” Sapnap hated how frantic Dream sounded, the amount of panic in his voice caused Sapnap’s anxiety levels to increase at a rapid rate.

“DREAM!” Sapnap yelled into his mic, unsure if Dream would even be able to hear him or not. “WHAT’S GOING ON? ARE YOU OKAY?” There was no answer and the call had become eerily quiet except for the heavy breathing coming from Dream.

“ **_Drop it._ ** ” 

_ What the fuck?  _ Sapnap had never heard that voice before, it belonged to a person with a British accent he didn’t know, a person who was in Dream’s apartment. Dream must’ve dropped whatever he had, Sapnap guessed due to the thump he heard as if an object had fallen to the ground. 

“ _ Holyshitholyshit fuck please. Are...are you going to… _ ” 

Dream sounded terrified.

“ **_Shoot you?_ ** ” A pause. “ **_I will if you don’t get on your knees right now._ ** ” 

Sapnap heard Dream instantly fall to his knees, and righteously so. From the little clues he had, Sapnap guessed that someone was threatening Dream right now, with something that could shoot.  _ A gun...holy shit. _

“ **_Good boy._ ** ”

“HOLY SHIT DREAM! How do I help? How can I help? Can I even help? Oh my go-” 

_ Zzziiiip. _

Sapnap froze at the sound of a zipper being zipped open, confused, but his heart broke when he heard Dream start to cry. He wanted to do nothing more than reach through the screen and choke the living hell out of the intruder in Dream’s apartment.

“ **_Awww, Dream baby, don’t cry. It’ll be quick, okay? Then you can get back to your stream, maybe we can play a few games after stream?_ ** ”

_ Ok, so whoever this person is knows Dream by his online persona...and they know where he lives? They also know that Dream is currently streaming so they might be actively watching...and playing a few games after stream? Like, Minecraft? Minecraft...knowing about Dream and his location...George...GeorgeNotFound?  _ Sapnap remembered his conversation with Dream four days ago and everything seemed to make sense, from the photos to the current situation at hand.  _ GeorgeNotFound  _ had found where Dream lived, George was a stalker and he was inside Dream’s apartment threatening him.

“ ** _Open your eyes, I want to see how pretty they are, babe._** **_Now open your mouth._** ” 

Sapnap felt like throwing up once he realized what was going on, and he almost did, but he managed to restrain it into a gag. His hand was over his own mouth, in shock at the whole situation and just in pure fear for the safety of his best friend.

“ **_I said, open._ ** ”

Sapnap instinctively threw his headphones off and backed up in his chair, horrified at what he was hearing. His best friend was being stalked, assaulted, and could possibly be murdered if he didn’t get him help soon. 

“FUCK!” Sapnap slammed his hand down on his desk, cursing at himself for being so useless in this time of peril, where the life of his best friend was in his hands. 

“ _ Sapnap! Sapnap! Sapnap oh god please help! _ ”

Sapnap snapped himself out of his session of self-deprecation at the muffled sounds of Dream’s screams coming from his computer's shitty speakers. Sapnap dived towards the headphones and put them on as quickly as he could, but didn’t realize at first that he had unplugged his headphones when he threw them on the floor. Grabbing the headphone jack, he hurriedly tried to shove it into his computer, cursing when he failed to get it in correctly the first couple of times. Sapnap held the mic closer to his mouth.

“DREAM DREAM DREAM OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY. I’M GOING TO GET YOU HELP, BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO REACH THE POLICE IN YOUR AREA,” Sapnap shouted, clenching his fists in a mix of panic, anger and fear.

“ _ Sapna- _ ”

Dream was cut off by an obscene choking noise and Sapnap’s face fell in horror. He actually did throw up this time, sickened to his stomach at the sound of deepthroating reverberating in his ears. His knuckles were white as he firmly gripped the sides of the waste bin next to his desk, heaving half-digested food into the receptacle and spitting out bile.

Sapnap shut his eyes tight, still hearing the gagging and choking noises coming from Dream and he wanted to do nothing but rip off his headphones again and just leave. But he couldn’t just leave his friend behind, he couldn’t allow this to go on any longer. Sapnap snatched his phone from his desk and dialed up 911, lifting one side of his headphones to slot the phone against his ear.  _ C’mon c’mon hurry up. Pick up faster! Dream is in danger. _

_ “911, what’s your emergency? _ ”

“I was on a call with my online friend and heard through the call that someone had broken into their apartment. He’s...he’s getting assaulted right now as we speak. Please hurry, he’s in real danger.”

“ _ Okay, what is the name of this friend and where does he live? _ ”

“His name is Clay Anderson, but he lives in a different state; he lives in Orlando, Florida.”

“ _ I see. Would you happen to have their phone number? Or where they exactly live? _ ”

“Um, his phone number is (***)-***-**** and I don’t know exactly where he lives, but I know his P.O. box?”

“ _ We can work with that, what is it? _ ”

“ 10151 University Blvd, Suite 308, Orlando, FL 32817.”

“ _ Okay, thank you. We’ll try and pinpoint the location and send someone over straight away, but first we need a little bit more information on this intruder so we know exactly what we’re dealing with. _ ”

“Oh! Um, I’m pretty sure they have a gun on them, they were threatening to ‘shoot’ my friend.”

“ _ Is that all? _ ”

“Uh, yeah.”

“ _ Okay then, we’ll call this number back once we arrive at the scene and get everything situated out.” _

Sapnap let out a shaky breath.

“Okay. Goodbye.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is struggling to endure George's assault, well, hopefully help arrives sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: graphic depictions of rape/non-con, vomit, dissociation, gun violence, police, character death

**Dream’s POV**

Dream almost passed out from the lack of oxygen, from being choked by George’s dick and also by his hyperventilation. Fortunately, George pulled out just before he dipped into unconsciousness. Dream twisted his head to the side and coughed violently, hacking and heaving up spit and pre-cum from his sore throat onto the floor. George just laughed and grabbed his face roughly, turning it so that he was facing towards George again. 

“Wasn’t that bad, right? Sorry you couldn’t have more of a taste, but I wanted to save it for later.”

“Later?” Dream rasped. “Please, no more.”

“ _DREAM? DREAM CAN YOU HEAR ME?_ ”

“Mmhm,” Dream groaned, trying to pull off his hum of agreement into one of pain so that George wouldn’t realize that he was communicating with Sapnap. 

“ _I called 911 and they should be coming over, I’m not sure how long they will take._ ”

Dream let out a broken sob. _I have to wait? Oh god._ George seemed to notice Dream’s distress and wiped away his tears with his thumb. 

“Oh, Dream,” George murmured. “Don’t cry.” Dream sharply turned his head to the side so that George’s hand wasn’t caressing his face anymore.

“Don’t act like you care,” Dream hissed, shifting his eyes to look back at George to glare at him with pure fury. 

“ _Dream? Are you sti-_ ”

“I know you’re talking to Sapnap.” Dream stiffened at George’s words. It was all over, he’d been caught, he was going to die as punishment. “But that’s the point, I _want_ him to hear you, I want to show him who you belong to.” George adjusted the mic of Dream’s headset so that it was directly in front of Dream’s mouth, so that Sapnap could hear him breathe heavily.

“ _Dream, oh my fucking god. I...I’m so sorry. I can’t do anything else right now, we’ll just have to wait until the police arrive. FUCK. I’m so sorry. I...what can I do? FUCK!_ ”

“Stay,” Dream croaked as George got up from straddling his chest and moved down lower so that he was now sitting on top of Dream’s legs. “Please, I don’t want to go through this alone please please please. Just please keep talking, an-” Dream gasped when George hooked his fingers under his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

“ _I...okay, Dream. I can try and do that. Fuck, I’m still so sorry I’m so useless._ ”

Dream was about to answer until he felt a strange sensation palming his length and he threw his head backwards, not wanting to see what George was doing. Dream whimpered as George continued to stroke his cock, crying when his cock turned from flaccid to semi-hard. He felt humiliated, disgusted that he would find pleasure in this moment. It was just his body’s natural reaction, right? 

“ _Dream, Dream. Listen to my voice, okay? Everything is going to be fine after all of this, I’ll be here with you. Just try to focus only on my voice and ignore everything else that’s going on right now, I’m here oh god I’m here._ ”

Dream could only reply with a whine as he felt something warm and wet surround his cock, the feeling of George’s hot tongue stimulating his length no matter how hard he tried to convince it to not get even harder. He was openly sobbing now, breath hitching whenever George’s tongue hit a spot that was a bit too sensitive. 

“Nononononono,” Dream mumbled, almost incoherently, moaning when George continued to go down on his length. He hated that he was moaning, he hated that this was happening, he was disgusting for feeling pleasure in a situation like this. He hated himself.

“ _Dream! I...oh my god. I’m so s-sorr-_ ”

Dream’s heart felt like it was stabbed with a thousand knives when he heard Sapnap vomiting from the other end of the call. Sapnap was just as disgusted as he was, maybe even more. Maybe Sapnap wouldn’t want to be his friend after this was over; Dream could just imagine Sapnap accusing him of “wanting this” because of his wanton moans. He didn’t want this, at all. Maybe everything was just a bad dream, maybe he would wake up and none of this would’ve happened. Dream closed his eyes tightly until red spots began to dance in the darkness of his vision.

He never wanted to scream at Sapnap more than this very moment, wanting to berate him for having the audacity to leave him alone with his stalker. Why was Sapnap the one who was throwing up when Dream was the one who was choking on George’s cock just moments ago? _Fuck fuck FUCK!_

Something hot was building in his lower stomach, deep inside his gut and Dream tried to will every part of his body to just dissociate from the whole situation and just forget that this was even happening to him in the first place. But it was impossible when George went all the way down on his length, throat squeezing all around his cock.

“FUCK!” Dream screamed as he arched his back off the ground, cock overstimulated by the warm and wet cavern of George’s mouth. More tears cascaded down when he felt his dick pulse with his orgasm, painting the walls of George’s throat white with his cum. The swallowing sensation of George’s throat did nothing but make it worse, as if it was trying to milk every last bit of cum from his cock.

Dream squirmed and shivered uncontrollably once he had finished cumming, feeling humiliated and ashamed of himself for orgasming from the touch of his stalker. George pulled himself off of Dream’s cock, using his tongue to lick the remnants of cum all off of Dream’s length. Dream tossed his head side to side at the overstimulation.

“No, please. No, I’m sorry oh god I’m sorry,” Dream cried. “Just please stop, PLEASE! I can’t...I can’t-” Dream flinched at the cold touch of George’s fingers against his neck, wincing when the fingers rubbed circles around the painful bite mark George had left earlier.

“Stop? Now? You’re enjoying this as much as I am, Dream, don’t try to deny it.”

“NO! I don’t want this! You think I _enjoy_ this? You’re a sick psychopath, George. Fuck you.” He whimpered as George started to palm at his cock again, still too sensitive from his orgasm, the pleasure turning quickly into pain. There still was no reply from Sapnap and Dream felt utterly defeated; he had lost so much this day, a best friend, his innocence, his dignity and pride. He was a failure; a failure for coming at George’s touch, a failure for being so gullible to fall for George’s tricks and lies, a failure for not resisting hard enough, a failure for being the one to drive Sapnap away with the disgustingness he exuded. 

He rips Dream’s pants and boxers off of his legs, throwing them somewhere in the room haphazardly. George’s hands were caressing Dream’s inner thighs in a seductive manner; pulling apart his legs to expose his softening cock, dripping with the remainder cum and spit. 

“So pretty for me, such a good boy, just for me,” George teases, propping up Dream’s legs so they hook over his shoulders. Dream blushes at George’s words and if his arms were free he would surely slap himself back to reality and eliminate any pleasantries the words “good boy” brought him. George wasn’t his lover, he was a stalker, a rapist that only sought to take what he wanted without a care in the world for what Dream really wanted. The embarrassing position made things worse and he bit his tongue harshly when he felt a finger brush against a place he’s never touched before. 

“Sapnap?” He whispered into the mic as George was busy ripping open a packet of lube that he had retrieved from his pocket. His ears are more attentive than they had ever been, trying to catch any sounds from Sapnap’s mic besides the sounds of faint retching. 

_Nothing...he’s not there anymore. HE PROMISED. He promised that he would stay with me, to not let me suffer alone. Fuck, why me? Why Sapnap?_ Fat, crocodile tears roll down Dream’s face and he sniffles. A cold and wet sensation touching against his hole takes him by surprise and his legs instinctively try to close but can only squeeze tightly against George’s neck from their upright position. 

“FUCK!” Dream lets out a broken sob an almost unbearable pain from the hand tightly gripping around his soft cock, still oversensitive from having orgasmed recently. An arm sneaks between his legs to push them apart and Dream can see George’s face again, a mask of fury and lust covering his face. “PLEASE! MMMMNNGHHM! LET GO PLEASE!” 

“Then never try and pull that shit again, okay baby? _I’m_ the one that’s supposed to be choking you, not the other way around,” George hisses and Dream nods frantically, just wanting the pain to stop, along with everything else. But his wish is unfulfilled, George only letting go of his cock; Dream’s legs go limp as they rest on top of George’s shoulders. “Mmhm, good boy.”

“Nghh...please,” Dream mutters, feeling blood flow down his lip from how hard he bites it when George shoves his index finger inside of him. Even though he used lube, it feels awful from how foreign George’s finger feels as it rubs against his walls. Dream doesn’t know how to think, or even if he should think at all. Maybe he should just drift away, away from George, away from Sapnap, away from everyone he thought cared about him in this godforsaken life. 

Dream doesn’t even notice that a second finger has entered him and that George is now scissoring them together, but his body feels it and electricity buzzes off of the sensitive spot deep inside of him that George managed to brush against. He can feel himself drifting away, mind and body disconnected.

It’s his body, not Dream himself that cries out when George’s cock splits him in half, stretching his hole beyond its normal width by miles. It’s his body that finds itself arching its back when the cock inside it rams against its prostate and sends out hot flashes everywhere. It’s his body that’s shaking when George fills it up with his seed. It his body that’s twitching and quivering all over when George gets his hand over its hard cock, erect from its prostate being stimulated to overstimulation. It’s his body that it reaches its second orgasm when George strokes its cock, cum squirting out from the tip like a fountain. It’s his body that’s too sensitive and overstimulated to notice that Sapnap had returned to the call, screaming for Dream to hang in there when he floats away in some far away land. It’s his body that flinches from the sudden banging on the door, followed by the police crashing into Dream’s apartment by kicking down the door, storming through the hall. It’s his body that sobs and cringes in on itself when it sees George grab the gun and aim it at the arriving officers. It’s his body that flinches when the sound of a gunshot is fired, noticing that George has dropped his gun and is clutching his chest. It’s his body that goes into shock when George’s limp and now bloody body collapses onto it.

He could see George’s lifeless body laying on top of him, suffocating him with its weight, but at the same time, he can’t. He’s too far gone, somewhere in some undiscovered land, lost and helpless, being able to do nothing but lay there and weep. 

Dream thinks he’s being taken away after George’s body is pulled off of him while he just sits still, staring meaninglessly into the ceiling. Because he can feel himself being propped up so that he’s sitting upright, a heavy blanket being thrown onto him and wrapping him further into the cocoon he had made for himself. He feels like someone is talking to him, but he can’t identify who it was or where it was even coming from. But did he really care? No, no he didn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the incident, Dream struggles through his recovery, but he has all the support he deserves to help him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The characters worked in this work do not reflect the actual, real lives of the real people used. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people, they are human too, just like the rest of us. If any of the people used in this fanfic express discomfort then I will take down this work immediately.  
> \---  
> TW: suicidal thoughts/ideation, implied/referenced rape/non-con, panic attacks, dissociation, self-harm, character death, funeral homes

Dream doesn’t want to talk to Sapnap anymore, every interaction bringing even more guilt upon him as the hate builds up towards his best friend. He shouldn’t be mad at Sapnap, he tried his best and called the police for him, saving him from some uncertain death. But that’s what the problem was; sometimes Dream lays on his bed with the only thing in his blank mind being the desire to be dead. Sometimes Dream wishes that _George_ would’ve just killed him instead of having to live with all this pain and trauma.

Dream ignores the hundreds of notifications from Sapnap spamming him on every social media, the dozens of voicemails he leaves in a frantic voice, telling Dream that he’s sorry. Dream doesn’t need to be told that Sapnap is disgusted by him, he can replay the sound of Sapnap throwing up in the back of his mind while he’s being touched by phantom hands. 

Bad eventually intervenes, driving over to Dream’s apartment to check up on him after a week of silence. It was as if Dream had disappeared off of the face of the Earth, if only he did. When Bad knocks on the door he can hear Dream start to heavily breath through the other side of the door and shouts for Dream to let him in, that he won’t hurt him and that everything’s going to be “okay.” 

Dream thinks Bad is lying, so he just curls up into a ball on the living room floor, tears splattering against the ground and streaming through the crevices of the wooden floor. In reality, Dream feels lonely, abandoned because he thinks that Sapnap had left him for being too disgusting. He unlocks the door and lets Bad in, collapsing into Bad’s open arm and burying his face into Bad’s chest as he muffles his wails. 

Dream vents to Bad the whole entire day, and Bad just listens, offering words of sympathy and encouragement every so often to help Dream release all the tension that has been building up inside of him. Dream admits that he wishes he was dead, that he wishes that he would’ve been shot along with _George_ or that _George_ never touched him and instead just shot him straight on the spot. He cries how it isn’t fair that Sapnap has to take the blunt of his anger, that it isn’t Sapnap’s fault that _George_ was cruel enough to try and force Sapnap to listen to the suffering of his best friend. 

None of Dream’s fans know what had happened to him, but are still concerned for his safety when he suddenly disappears from the internet. Dream feels like he owes them an explanation because all they had done for him was give him support, but he can't shake his mind from the fact that they were his _fans_ , an identity that led _George_ to stalk Dream in the first place. He feels terrible for doubting his fanbase, but it's so hard not to when all of them are practically anonymous, a fake internet persona that could hide their true intentions. As far as he knew, in their midst could be another fan just like _George_ that would hunt him down. He only manages to make a small video on his second account on Twitter; Dream vaguely explains his situation. There is no actual video, it's only his voice and a black screen, but he gives the good news that he's in good health now, and that he just needed to take a break from everything. Dream feels like a weight has been lifted off of him after he sees that his fanbase is understanding, just glad to know that Dream is alive and is trying to get better, wishing him luck with his healing.

A couple weeks later, Dream is showing small signs of improvement in coping with his trauma with sessions with his therapist and the support Bad has given him all this time. Bad doesn't mind when Dream asks for him for a hug or to stay with him until he falls asleep, because it brings comfort to Dream and that's all that matters.

He was having a good day until he received a phone call and he wishes he trusted his gut to not pick it up. It’s a funeral home asking if he was friends with a person named “ _George Henry Davidson_ ” and Dream wants to break down at the mention of that name. After asking how they got his number they replied that they were just going down the list of _George’s_ contacts on his phone, trying to look for someone that knew him and would claim his remains. Dream quickly denies any acquaintanceship with _George_ , and the funeral home apologizes before hanging up. Apparently _George_ was an orphan and lived under his troubled foster parents, who didn’t care when he moved to Florida to get closer to Dream.

Dream’s in the bathroom, trying to scrub off every last trace of George from his body; Dream's body was on autopilot and it couldn't find the satisfaction through just soap and water. When Bad comes home after taking Rat out on a walk, he is alarmed by the emptiness of the house and immediately searches for Dream. Bad finds that in the hallway there's a light that shines underneath the closed bathroom door and he rushes over to it, thoughts of Dream possibly hurting himself or even worse were making his actions even more frantic. When he bursts through the door he is met with the sight of Dream sitting in the bathtub, naked and covered in blood on every inch of his body. Dream's eyes are glazed over and he's holding some steel wool in his hand, dragging it across his skin, the sharp filaments of the wool slicing and leaving streaks of blood in its wake. Dream just wanted to forget about that wretched man, he didn’t want to find out something like this that would make him feel pity for _George_ after all he’d done. Usually he would love to be their reason for someone’s happiness, but this was different. He didn’t want to be _George’s_ obsession just because he found comfort in Dream that he never had before, that he believed that there really was something between him and Dream. Bad wrenches the steel wool out of Dream's hands and tosses it aside. He doesn't care if Dream was naked, what he does care is for the wellbeing of his friend who's dissociating and shivering in the tub with rivulets and pools blood layering his skin in a scarlet coat. Bad's still there when Dream snaps out of it and Dream instantly breaks down, sobbing. Bad lets Dream cling onto him, getting some blood on his clothes is a small price to pay in the return of giving comfort to your traumatized friend. So Dream just stays there, leaning over the tub to pull Bad into a tight embrace to ground himself while he cries his heart out. Dream cries until no more tears can be shed.

Somewhere in a cemetery in Orlando, Florida, resides an underground tomb housing shelves upon shelves of urns; containing the ashes of the unclaimed deceased. A new urn had been added to the collection with the label _George Henry Davidson_ along with the date of death on its side. It sits there for weeks, months, years, decades, just laying there untouched and collecting more dust as the days go by. No one shows up to claim it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn't meant to advocate or make light of stalking or rape, which are very serious topics. George definitely doesn't get a happy ending in the end, I'm not going to commemorate him for his actions in this work. Sorry.


End file.
